One Year Later
by Gman123
Summary: After Ozai's defeat, Azula was deemed too dangerous to keep in a mental facility, and was moved to a nearby prison. One year later, nothing seems to be any different. But, that is about to change. TyZula. ABANDONED.
1. Lunchtime

**This is my first story, and I'm really just doing it to pass the time. I've already read a lot of other stories on here, so I will try to keep the plot as original as I can.**

**Started writing on 7/20/12**

**Finished on 7/24/12**

* * *

The door opened with a loud screech to reveal a dark, damp cell. A small form sat huddled in the corner. The guard walked in and set the food tray down next to it, and said the same thing he had said every day for the past year; "You have one hour." He walked out and closed the door, sliding the bolt home with a bang.

As he walked down the hallway, he wondered if they were going to have to force her to eat again. Half of the time she was too out of it to do it herself. He, along with the rest of the Fire Nation, still couldn't believe how far their dear princess had fallen. When the newly crowned Fire Lord Zuko had announced that the former Crown Princess had fallen under the grasp of insanity, there had been widespread shock. Everyone who supported the war had thought that Azula and her father, Ozai, would be the ones who would win the war for the Fire Nation.

"Hey Lee, how's our little 'Princess' today?" was his greeting as he walked into the small room separating solitary confinement from the rest of the prison.

"Fine, seeing as she wasn't screaming or trying to kill me again," Lee replied, "and it's only been a week since Ty Lee's last visit."

"Yeah, she's the only person who can calm her down. Good thing too, otherwise Azula would end up burning herself to a crisp in that cell. Can't believe that the Avatar refused to take her bending because it 'Conflicted with his moral standing.'"

"He does have a good point. He couldn't bring himself to kill Ozai, but removing his bending was basically just a different mean to the same end. He wouldn't take hers because she isn't in her right mind, and couldn't argue against it. At least, that's how I see it."

"Well I know your right about one thing; she is definitely not in her right mind."

* * *

**Question to all who read this- would you rather see Azula become good, or stay evil?**


	2. Recognition

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy, and will be even busier when I start school next week, so just bare with me here.**

**Wrote on 8/8/12**

**Sat down in the sun room late at night and wrote this up during a thunderstorm. Have always wanted to write something during a thunderstorm.**

* * *

"You know how she is when she gets like this, so be careful ok?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine"

"Ok, just knock on the door like usual when you're done." With that, the guard opened the door slowly, checking to make sure that Azula wasn't in the process throwing any fire around, then stepped aside to admit the small girl dressed in pink into the cell.

After she stepped inside, the door closed behind her. She stood for a minute and let her eyes adjust to the near complete darkness. Then, slowly, she walked over to the form sitting with her back against the wall. She crouched down to be eye level with the other person, and wasn't exactly surprised to see her eyes staring blankly into space. Whenever Azula's condition worsens enough to the point of having, well, Ty Lee didn't know what they were exactly. All she knew was that Azula alternated between fits of rage, and being locked in her own mind, usually remembering or imagining something that causes her to go into those moments of rage.

Ty Lee sat down in front of Azula, then reached down to hold onto Azula's hands.

"Azula... Azula can you hear me?" Her only reply was Azula's blank stare. Ty Lee remembered how Azula's golden eyes used to be so... Alive. Now, they seemed dull, almost as if they had gotten tired of seeing the world around them. She really couldn't blame them, seeing as the world around them had been the same, unchanging cell for the past year.

Suddenly, she felt her hands growing warm, and saw a faint spark in the golden eyes sitting across from her.

"Azula! Azula it's ok, calm down. Just calm down, it's ok. Nobody is going to hurt you, you're safe now."

Her speech continued on in this fashion for another 5 minutes, all the while the heat from Azula's hands slowly increased. Azula showed no signs of hearing anything being said by Ty Lee, and yet the heat seemed as though it had stopped increasing.

Slowly, she felt her hands begin to cool, and eventually return to normal. It seemed to have taken less time than usual, be she didn't dwell on it. It was then that she heard a faint sound.

"Ty..."

She turned to look at Lee was shocked to see them bright with awareness.

"Ty..." She heard again.

"Yes Azula, I'm right here everything is ok."

As she said this, she saw Azula's eyes grow dim again, and knew that she was gone again. Ty sat there deep in thought. Azula had never shown any sign of knowing her. In fact, she had never shown any sign of even knowing she was there.

She got up and knocked on the door. The guard on the other side opened it to let Ty Lee out. Once on the other side, he closed and bolted the door, and they started walking down the hallway.

Ty Lee was still lost in thought. If Azula had known she was there, known who she was...

Did that mean she was getting better?

* * *

**Wow did NOT expect to write this much, especially in one sitting. But that's usually how I write, just sit down and let the story write itself. Seriously, this was just all made up as I went along.**

* * *

**Hey guys i just recently got some bad news (the night of the 9th) and in addition to restarting school next week, me and my mom are also getting kicked out of our house in about a month. And to be icing on the cake, my wireless mouse chooses now to need a new battery. So as you can imagine, my life is FUCKING GREAT right now, and as a result dont expect an update any time soon. It will happen eventually, just probably not until i can make some sense of my life. Sorry :(  
**


End file.
